


Dress to Impress

by TheFunk



Series: GOT7 Drabbles [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Comfort, Dresses, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Swearing, Youngjae in Dresses, Youngjae-Centric, slight angst, the teen rating is just for the swearing, there's not even a lot of it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Youngjae has always loved his pretty dresses, and when people try to make him feel bad about it, Jackson is there to protect him and make him feel better.





	

Youngjae giggled as he twirled, watching himself in the mirror. He had just bought a new dress, and he was excited to wear it out today. It was a pretty lavender color, and the hem fell just above his knees. When he twirled, the fabric would lift slightly, before falling gently back to his thighs. It made him feel really pretty.

And he knew Jackson would like it too. His boyfriend was always telling him how nice his skin looked when he wore purple, how pretty it made him glow. He always said he had the prettiest boyfriend in the whole wide world. That his baby boy looked better than any girl in a dress. It was safe to say that Jackson loved his dresses.

He blushed lightly as he thought of Jackson. Jackson probably liked Youngjae’s dresses more than he did. Whenever they would sit next to each other, Jackson would place his warm hand on Youngjae’s thigh, hidden underneath the pretty fabric.

He shook his head quickly, grabbing his things and rushing out the door. He had a date with Jackson in just a little bit, and he was probably going to be late now. He was lucky that he lived so close to the coffee shop they would be meeting at.

He walked down the sidewalk, hoping to make it the coffee shop soon. He paused for a little bit to say hello to the little kid, who always sat on his front porch. The boy complimented his dress, telling him that he looked pretty in it.

He had thanked him before making his way to the coffee shop once again. He was halfway there when he heard the first voices. He sighed and tried to ignore the words they were spitting at him.

“Is that dude wearing a dress?”

“What the hell? That’s so weird.”

“That’s gross as shit man.”

He put his head down, eyes clenched shut to try and ignore everything around him. He was used to people finding him weird, and being mean, but that didn’t mean it didn’t still hurt. He could tell that they had started to follow him though, and it only made him walk quicker.

“He running from us?”

“Aw, do we scare the little baby.”

“Is he gonna cry?”

“Hey! Shut the fuck up and leave him alone!”

Youngjae’s head snapped up as he heard the last voice. Jackson. He grinned when he saw the angry look in his eyes. He turned to face the boys that had been following him, and was pleased to see them retreating as Jackson advanced with his much more muscular form.

He squealed when Jackson hugged him from behind, lips brushing softly against his neck.

“Hi baby boy. I hope they didn’t bother you for too long before I got here.”

Youngjae shook his head, turning in Jackson’s arms to face him. He smiled before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He sighed into the kiss, tucking his head into Jackson’s shoulder when it was over.

Jackson pressed a few light kisses to Youngjae’s head, before holding him at arm's length so he could look him up and down.

“That’s a new dress, isn’t it?”

Youngjae nodded shyly, cheeks reddening into a rosy blush.

“Could you give me a twirl baby?”

Youngjae grinned, twirling in place. He giggled as he did so, the feeling of the soft fabric fluttering against his legs made happiness bubble up inside him.

When he finished twirling, he stood back in front of Jackson. He held onto his hands, swinging them back and forth as he continued to giggle.

“Wow! So pretty!”

Youngjae beamed as Jackson praised him. He was pulled closer by the older, warm hands settling on his hips. His own arms naturally looped around Jackson’s neck, hands reaching to play with the freshly dyed hair at the nape of his neck.

“I just have the prettiest baby boy in the world, don’t I? You look so pretty in your new dress Jae.”

Youngjae grinned against Jackson’s neck, allowing him to shower him in compliments. A warmth settled in his chest, calm and at ease once again.

Jackson released his hold on him, though he laced their fingers together soon after.

“Now come on, I’ve been wanting to buy my cupcake a cupcake all day.”

Youngjae laughed, clutching onto Jackson’s arm and following him into the coffee shop, dress blowing gently in the breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think :3


End file.
